Life Has It's Twists
by LeiraFrooky
Summary: What happens when Serena, average college student, meets Sailor Moon, champion of love and justice? SerenaAllen, SerenityEndymion pairing (may change). All rather OOC (out of character), and is set in an AU (AlterNet Universe). This is where Serenity r


What happens when Serena, average college student, meets Sailor Moon, champion of love and justice? Serena/Allen, Serenity/Endymion pairing (may change). All rather OOC (out of character), and is set in an AU (AlterNet Universe). This is where Serenity really does meet Serena; they are two separate people, neither of them having anything to do with the other.

Disclaimer, i don't own Sailor Moon and i doubt i ever will but i can dream!, about Dar and those oh so very nice lips and body   
****

**Life Has It's Twists**  
  
By Aurora Lexa

1-21-04  
  
[... Inner voice...] {...Me popping in...} (...Stuff...) '...Thinking...' "...Talking..."  
  
Here she was once again. Sitting in another boring classroom, waiting for it to start. All she wanted was to get away from her life. To do this, she need only walk out the door, get in her car, and drive to anywhere, anywhere the road goes, maybe to Texas or Florida; she has wanted to go there for a few years now, it's where most of her dreams lie, but still she sits here waiting. What holds her here or is it back? Is it because of her church? No, she can always find another one. Is it the "wonderful weather"? NO, she would much rather lived somewhere warmer. Is it the school she attended? No, she could go just about anywhere and find a college that was just as good. Her possessions, and a house, or more a home is here, her family is here, her job, friends (not that she had that many). That's what is here, they are all here, and perhaps she'll leave all of them behind, but she could leave most of it, knowing what's out there, someday, but for now she still needed them and so she sat there and waited.

That seems to be how her life was going, that is if it could be called a life. If we throw in some homework, chatting on line, and reading here and there, it sums up her life at that time, but that was before she started having those haunting dreams, someone calling out to her, engulfed in a vale of mist and shadow. Some how she knew that this person was male and he was trying to contact her. No one knew, saw, heard, or could touch him, only in her dreams had she ever come close. He was a nagging thought, in the back of her mind, constantly trying to get her full attention. One day that all changed, because somehow she had found him or rather he had found her. But was she dreaming when it happened?  
  
'Five minutes to go and this silly class will starts. What am I going to do; do I really call this a life, school, then work, then homework, and finally sleep? Sure but what kind of life?' Thought a young blonde, almost in her 20s', sitting in her second semester English class at college. She looked around, the now filling classroom, seeing if she knew anyone. 'No... no... no, don't know him either' was running through her head as the crowd shuffled into the classroom.  
  
The teacher, who had, long black hair and dark, cinnamon brown eyes, came in and started on the essential but annoying task of introducing the class to all, making sure everyone was here. "Hello, and welcome to English 1506, I am your instructor, Mrs. Cax, Luna. We..."  
  
This is where the blonde, blue eyed, young lady (Serena Anul) {ok everyone look at the last name, it's Luna backwards. If any one has a better idea for the last name please let me know. Hey, B what do you think of the name?} started to tune out the teacher's voice. 'This is going to be a very long semester'  
  
=After class=  
  
"Ok, class that's it for today I'll see you all next week." Mrs. Cax said as she started to pack up all the papers that were the left over handouts. Then stopped in mid packing and looked over at Serena still sitting in her set. "Um, Miss Anul, did you need to talk to me about anything?"  
  
Serena looked up from where her eyes were trained to a spot at the front of the class. As she razed her eyes she heard a rather interesting sound from the front of the room. It was Mrs. Cax running towered her, squeaking.  
  
"Oh my, I just now realized who you are," Mrs. Cax said enthusiastically  
  
"And that would be...?" Serena replied in a humdrum voices.  
  
"Oh please, Miss Anul it's not every day a small town college teacher gets to meet a young, bright celebrity; I can't believe that you're in a class I'm teaching."  
  
Yup it was true, Miss Serena Anul, was a national genus, by all means she really didn't need to go to school any more, but here she was taking an English class, an average one at that.  
  
{Side step for some background info} Serena was the inventor of a new product that was the most sufficient way to reach outer-space and keep a small village, consisting of 280 to 350 people, up there for more then 30 years. This not only made her rich at the age of nineteen but also gave her the title of the most influencing person in this millennium. She accomplished this by locking herself away for her senior year. Well locking once self away for a year can have unwanted side effects. Like not going to parties because you don't have a social life, which may dub once self as a "goody-goody" (which she was dubbed in her senor year of high school). Although being against drinking and looking at going to any party that has it, as supporting it, can also make it hard to find a party without any drinking. Well for that fact alone made it hard but when she did find a party that didn't have drinking she found them just to boring to go to, which in a word would mean none or not going to any. So to make up for the lack of socialization, Serena dove even further into her work. Two good things did come out of it, she was a state "A" student and she became rich. {Now back to our enthusiastic teacher and an erect Serena}  
  
'Great, just great, now that I have been found out, this teacher will no doubt expected me to shine in the class, maybe even have a day where miss-oh-so-impressed would want me to give a stupid speech on my life.' Serena thought direly 'what in the world am I going to do, come on stupid, you're a genus, think of something.... Got it! Hope it works, please work.' "Well, I'm kind of here to do research for a new project that I'm working on, so I'm trying not to draw attention to myself. If you would, I would appreciate it if you didn't a nouns my presents here. It's kind of important that I get, shall I say, untainted info, which would be extremely difficult if everyone knew who I am."  
  
"OOOH! But of course, I won't say a word and if there is anything I can help with, please tell me; I, be more then happy to help, in anyway I can."  
  
"Well I would like to inform you that, I don't plane on passing this class because I'll be taking notes on the information that I need, rather then on your class." 'Sounds about right, I'm only here for the social aspect of the class, to satisfy my ignorant parents, who think I need to be more sociable. Come on, why do I need to be sociable when I'm rich? They weren't complaining when I made them rich. I think I'll just go up to space, by myself and stay, until the day I die. Not like anyone would care.' Through her thought process Mrs. Cax was going on and on about how she was so pleased about being abele to help in an experiment of a genus.  
  
After finally getting away from an over talkative teacher, Serena went to sit in the lobby of the college. In a soft comfortable love set, for a college lobby, it was extremely cushy, which she found herself more and more seeking its inviting soft folds to escape.  
  
Mulling over her life and how it was registering on the boring meter {which would be on a scale from one to ten, ten being most boring, she was thinking more along the line of twenty-five} "My life's a bust," she said out loud to no one, slumping down further into her set. She was ready to throw the whole idea of going to school out the window. 'Why bother, I don't need to be here anyways.'  
  
Lost in herself loathing she almost totally missed it, it, being a male voice, which knocked Serena out of her thoughts. "Miss can I sit here?"  
  
"Um..." she looked around but didn't see anyone.  
  
"Miss?" this time he tapped her shoulder.  
  
Making her jump and turn in her set toward the person that had thrown her out of her thoughts. Who was trying to get her attention, again. "Oh! Sorry, what did you say...?" when, Serena, looked up she found herself-starring, into the most wonderful cinnamon brown colored eyes, she had ever seen in her life.  
  
"May, I sit here Miss?" he repeated for the second or third time.  
  
"Yes, please do, I'm sorry... you just cot me as I was going through my poor excuse of a life... 'That was stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid'... so... hi..." 'Ok I'm single, and a guy just came up and asked if he could sit by me and I go and say something like that, STUPID!' She started on her mental self-bashing when she got lost in his eyes. 'I can't seem to tare away from his gaze.'  
  
"You're in the English 1506, right?" he said as he sat down, rather close {about maybe 5 to 7"}.  
  
"Um... yes, are you?" she asked, finally being able to look somewhere other then his eyes.  
  
"Yes, hi, I'm Allen Alyom" he stretched out his hand to shake hers. {HA! I bet you thought that it was going to be, Endymion, didn't you.}  
  
Then Serena stretched out her hand "Hi, I'm Serena Anul"  
  
"Hi, Serena, I was wondering if you got the homework from class?"  
  
After taking his hand and lightly shaking it, a blush crept in to her cheeks for it was just now that realization hit her. Coming to the conclusion that she hadn't lessoned to anything the teacher had said after "Mrs. Cax, Luna. We...". 'Shoot!' was all that was running through her mind. 'Was there anything that teacher said after class that would help? Nope, don't think there was, drat, oh well, go with the truth otherwise you'll regret it.' "Well, really... I... I didn't pay that much attention to what was said during class." ' -- OH yeah, that's a real winner girl, way to go :-{ '  
  
"Oh, I see. Sounds like we're in the same bout." He smirked. 'Oh she is so cute, hot, and for that mater breathtaking! O.O WOW! I really need a date with her! [Well STOP, sitting there drooling and ask, ya nimrod.] Oh right, wait a min were did you come from? [I'm your inner voice of course] oh.' "So... um... you doing anything right now?"  
  
"No, why?"  
  
"Well I just thought that maybe we could go grab a bite to eat. My treat. And maybe look over the homework for the class."  
  
"Um, sure... but how are we going to do that when we don't know what the homework was?"  
  
"Well,... about that... I kind of just wanted a reason to talk to you... so, well... I already knew what the homework was."  
  
Serena's eyes widened a little for a brief moment before her face acquired a small smile. "Well then it would be most beneficial for me if we did that, considering that I haven't that foggiest clue what the homework was." With a smile she looped an arm through Allen's and started to get up dragging him behind her. "So..." with a increasing gleam growing in her eyes she started rattling off suggestions for where to go and what to do. "Where you want to eat, who's car we taking or are we going to go separate and are you sure you want to pay, because I eat a WHOLE LOT, I think I'm in the mood for Taco Bell there's one like right down the street from here"  
  
Allen's feet finally caching up with her waved a hand in front of her face. "Um... Serena."  
  
Stopping to look over at him she asked "Yes?"  
  
"Fist do you think you could slow down, I have a hard time processing speeches that goes more then like two words per secant and that sounded some where in the range of five to eight words a secant and second I was thinking Chinese. There's this great little Chinese buffet place a little ways from here"  
  
"OOOOW that sounds perfect, absolutely perfecto! So... who's car we taking?"  
  
"Well how about mine, then I'll drive ya back here for your car. Sound good?"  
  
"Sure"  
  
With that they went off and had a nice lunch. Serena found that going to this school wasn't a total loss and Allen got a first date with a rich genus, not that he knew she was a rich genus.  
  
=3 .

Well how I do on this 1st chapter? Hope it wasn't to bad, I know it was kind of boring as all get out but it couldn't really be helped, just look at it this way, now that a lot of info is now out of the way it can star to get good. Well I would like to know that someone out there has read this and I would be most please to hear from you lovely readers. So in a few more words, I would like a review from you, thanks bunches and bunches and see you in the next chapter. I'm really bad at knowing were to put those stupid (,) so if any one sees one were it shouldn't be or a place were it needs it please tell me, it would help a lot. This is my very first Fic so i know i'm probably off on something, so no heard feelings if you find something wrong and want to tell me about it.  
  
Question for you all, should I skip the restaurant or have some fun with Serena's eating habits? It's all up to you. 


End file.
